Fun at Wal-Mart
by Seblainer
Summary: Justin needs to go shopping. What happens when he makes Brian go with him? Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Queer as Folk  
>Title: Fun at WalMart<br>Characters: Justin and Brian  
>Pairing: BrianJustin  
>RatingsWarnings: NC-17. Strong Language and Sexual Situations.  
>Summary: Justin needs to go shopping. What happens when he makes Brian go with him?<br>Disclaimer: I don't own QAF or anything you recognize. I only own this story.

*Fun at WalMart*

It all started when Justin told Brian that he needed to go to WalMart. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday. Brian of course, didn't want to go. He hated shopping, unless of course, it was for clothes. "But Brian, I really need to go to WalMart. I won't be able to get everything I need, unless you're with me."

Brian rolls his eyes at Justin's logic. Slinging his arm around the blonde's shoulder, he says, "Why don't we stay here and fuck? You can always go and get supplies later."

Justin frowns, and then shakes his head no. "Brian, I really do need to go and get some supplies."

Brian sighs, and then nods. "Fine, but you owe me." Justin just smiles, and goes to get dressed. Brian rolls his eyes, and then gets dressed as well . He pulls on a tight blank tank top, and some skin tight blue jeans. Brian is slipping on his shoes, when Justin comes back out, completely dressed.

He's wearing a skin tight white shirt that has words on it. On the front, it says, 'YOU SAY PSYCHO LIKE IT'S A BAD THING.' On the back, it says, 'OH, THE JOYS OF INSANITY.' Brian then looks down at the form hugging black jeans that Justin's wearing.

Then he looks back up into the blonde's blue eyes. "Not bad, Sunshine. Not bad at all." Brian pulls Justin into a kiss, but before things can heat up, the blonde ends the kiss.

"I still want to go to WalMart." Justin says quietly. Brian nods, and rolling his eyes, knowing that he has no choice.

They go to WalMart, and Justin pulls a list out of his jeans pocket. Brian snatches the list from Justin and then says, "Oh, fuck no!"

Justin grabs the list back and says, "I need what's on the list, Brian."

Brian sighs and then says, "Fine, go and grab the shit that you need. But hurry up."

Justin nods, and he goes get everything on the list. He returns to the front of the store thirty minutes later, and starts looking for Brian. The brunette had apparently gotten tired of waiting. Now Justin had to find the brunette, so they could pay for his items and leave the store.

After checking out most of the store, Justin rolls his eyes and heads to the bedding section. Seeing Brian standing there, makes Justin wonder what the brunette has up his sleeve. Brian pulls him into a kiss, and then quickly ends the kiss a few moments later.

"Time to pay up, Sunshine." Before Justin can register what is happening, Brian is turning him to face the shelf. The brunette quickly pulls Justin's jeans down, and his own. He slips on a condom, and then thrusts harshly into his blonde's ass. Justin can't stop the moan that comes from him.

Brian starts pounding into him, and they quickly find a rhythm. Right before both men are about to come, they hear a sudden gasp. Both men quickly open their eyes, and see a little girl standing at the end of the aisle, watching them fucking. Brian thrusts once more, and then comes into the condom.

Justin is horrified, but he comes anyway. The little girl is still standing there watching, her mouth wide open in surprise. Both men quickly pull up their pants and fix themselves up. Justin picks up his items off the floor, and he and Brian quickly go to pay for them.

As the two men are standing in the check-out line, they see the little girl from a few minutes before, standing by her mother. The little girl suddenly spots them, and she asks, "You didn't hurt each other, did you? My mommy said that we shouldn't watch people when they are playing hard."

Both men look at each other and grin. Then Justin answers the little girl., "Um, no. We were just having a little fun." The little girl nods, and goes to help put everything back in their basket. Brian smirks at Justin, who wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

The mother of the little girl comes over, to speak to them. She says, "Though it was pretty hot, maybe you could have your fun like that at home?"

Justin blushes in embarrassment, but Brian only nods. "Thanks for the tip." The woman nods, and then she and her daughter leave.

Justin pays for his items, and then they head to the corvette. As Justin slips on his seat belt and Brian starts the car, Brian says, "We should shop at Wal*Mart all the time, Sunshine. That was fun." Justin rolls his eyes, and then they start back to the loft.

The end.


End file.
